The Silverlight of Konoha
by The Jashinist
Summary: During the Mission to wave, a traitorous act done by Sasuke changed the whole outcome of the mission. Bloodline unsealed, new allies, new sword and definitely new love. This is the start of the legendary Silverlight of Konoha.
1. Seals broken

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing from Naruto. The only thing I own is the boodline given to Naruto.**_

* * *

"Shit! I can't die here, I still have to kill Itachi!" Sasuke thought as Haku formed ice Senbons in her hand and prepared to throw it at him. Sasuke thought quickly and substituted himself with the nearest object, which happened to be Naruto. Due to the height difference, the senbon struck some vital points, which killed Naruto.

"Why would you do something like that? I always thought that Konoha focused on heavily on teamwork?" Haku asked.

"That Dobe would only get in the way. He should be happy that he was able to help an Uchiha." Sasuke said smugly. Suddenly both Haku and Sasuke felt a strong burst of energy creating lots of smoke.

With Kakashi and Zabuza

"Zabuza, it's time to introduce you to my original technique called the Raikiri!" Kakashi stated as lighting formed around his arms. Before he could run at Zabuza, he felt some Chakra that was very strong.

"Is this the Kyubi's Chakra? No it can't be, the Kyubi's chakra is not like that. This Chakra is quite calming actually.

"Hey Kakashi, do you know what that sudden burst of Chakra was?" Zabuza asked.

"Nope but I think I know who did it." Kakashi replied.

"Who?" Zabuza inquired.

"My student Naruto." Kakashi said. " In case you don't know, he is the boy who is wearing bright orange that screams, "Kill me." Kakashi added.

"That kid? Who would have thought that he had such raw power within him." Zabuza stated.

"Yep. I think it's time for him to drop his mask." Kakashi stated while dispersing his Raikiri.

"Mask? I thought he was always the happy go lucky type of guy." Zabuza said.

"He is but he did not show his full potential yet." Kakashi said as he turned to look at the area where the other battle is taking place.

Back With Haku and the guys

Once the smoke cleared, they saw a boy who was as tall as Sasuke standing there. The boy had silver hair and there was not much baby fat left on his face. "Sasuke, you dick. What in the nine hells were you thinking when you did that!" Naruto shouted.

"Dobe is that you?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Of course I am you dipshit!" Naruto shouted as he punched Sasuke in the jaw knocking him out. "Sorry about that. Just some personal scores I had to settle." Naruto added looking at Haku.

"What was that about? That sudden burst of Chakra." Haku asked.

"Well, I will tell you if you take off that mask." Naruto said. Haku quickly took off her mask and Naruto instantly recognized her.

"Hey you are that girl from the forest. Ok, that burst of energy was all the energy I stored up since I was eight years old. I discovered that I had this bloodline that is very powerful so the Hokage suggested to seal that bloodline temporarily and I agreed. When you threw the Senbons, it destroyed the seal thus releasing that amount of power." Naruto said.

"Hey Kid, what is the bloodline called?" Zabuza said as he and Kakashi walked towards them.

"Kakashi Sensei, is it wise to tell them about the bloodline?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it depends. If they are willing to join Konoha, then I don't see why not." Kakashi stated. Zabuza thought for a while before agreeing.

"Ok, the bloodline is called Silverlight. I came up with that name myself as no one in Konoha had that bloodline." Naruto said. Before he could continue, they heard clapping. They turned around and saw Gato with his men standing there.

"Who would have thought the Demon would betray me. Whatever, it's not like I'm going to pay you or anything. Kill everyone there except that whore who broke my arm. I'm gonna have some fun with her." Gato said. Hearing that, Naruto became very angry and activated his bloodline. White smoke could be seen coming out of his eyes.

" Hey Kakashi, is that normal for his bloodline?" Zabuza inquired.

"I have no idea. Just watch and we will figure it out later." Kakashi replied as Naruto created a bow from a silver liquid coming out of his body. Naruto then shot a few arrows at the mercenaries. The arrows suddenly exploded killing over half of the mercenaries. Naruto then ran forward and sliced through the rest with a sword construct. When Naruto stopped to take a break, he noticed that only Gato was alive.

"Hey Haku, do you want to have the honour to killed the man that called you a whore?" Naruto asked.

" Sure. After all he is nothing but a loser." Haku said as she walked forward and formed a few ice senbons before throwing it hitting all the vital points thus killing the man. Naruto quickly cast a Genjutsu over himself to hide his true form from Sakura and Sasuke.

" Naruto kun, why are you hiding your true self?" Haku asked.

"Since when was it Naruto kun?" Naruto asked and Haku started to blush. Zabuza and Kakashi were standing at the side watching the both of them interact.

" Just kidding Haku. To answer your question, I do not want Sakura and Sasuke to know of my real form until it is time." Naruto answered.

"But Sasuke already saw it." Haku stated.

"Well, we could always lie and said that he was seeing things." Naruto said.

"Ok, can anyone explain why is Sasuke unconscious and why is Sakura passed out?" Kakashi asked.

"As to why Sasuke was unconscious, he used me as a substitution on me to get away from the senbons Haku Chan threw. Luckily the seals protected me from getting killed. I punched him and left him unconscious. I think the reason why Sakura is passed is that the chakra released when the seal broke was so strong that she passed out." Naruto explained and Kakashi nodded.

"Ok. Lets take those two back to Tazuna's house. I will be writing a report about this mission and how Sakura basically did nothing to help and Sasuke substituted himself with you. I will also suggest that Sasuke and Sakura be dropped from being ninjas." Kakashi stated as he created two clones to drag Sasuke and Sakura back.

Time skip: The day Team 7, Zabuza and Haku left.

"Naruto nii san, you will be coming back to visit us right?" Inari questioned.

" Of course. Inari I want you to take care of your mother and grandfather. Especially your grandfather." Naruto said as he turned his back to walk away.

"Err… We have not named this bridge yet. Any ideas on what it should be called?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, we can name it the Great Naruto Bridge. After all, that boy changed Inari, which in turned change, the villagers." Some random person said.

"Ok then, from now on, this bridge would be known as "The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna declared.

With the Ninjas

The trip back to Konoha was so much faster as there were no civilians holding them back. Sakura tried to get a date with Sasuke but she got turned down as usual. Zabuza and Kakashi was talking about past missions they had and at one point they were even comparing how many Icha Icha books they had. Naruto and Haku was talking about life in Konoha. Naruto decided to leave out the fact that he held the Kyubi in him. During this time, Haku and Naruto got closer to each other. Naruto even asked Haku out on date when they were back in Konoha, which she accepted. After traveling for a day and a half, the group finally reached the gates of Konoha. "Halt, please show us your passes." The guard said.

"Team 7 returning from mission and the two guests are going to join Konoha." Kakashi stated as he gave the pass for the guard to see.

"Very well, I will let the Hokage know that." The guard said as he wrote something down and sent it to the Hokage. On the way to the Hokage tower, they came across team 8 who had just finished another D rank mission.

"Hey Kakashi, why is Zabuza Momochi here?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, Naruto and I managed to persuade him and his daughter to join Konoha." Kakashi replied.

"Wait, Zabuza has a daughter?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, in fact a boy with the dog on his hair is talking to her right now." Zabuza said as Kurenai turned around to see Kiba asking a girl out.

"Hey you want to go out with me sometime?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry, but I already promised someone to date." Haku replied.

"Who is it?" Kiba asked.

"Well, Naruto Kun." Haku said.

"WHAT! That lucky Dobe, managing to get a hot girl!" Kiba shouted.

"Hey Kiba it is not that difficult to get a girl. All you need to do is to be yourself and stop being such a pervert." Naruto said calmly but inside he was shouting "Who the hell does he think he is, asking my Haku chan to go on a date with him. Wait, my Haku chan when did that happen?"

"Anyways, we are going to the Hokage tower so team 7 move out." Kakashi stated as team 7 and their guests walked to the Hokage tower. Once they were there, Kakashi knocked on the door. After being asked to come in by the Hokage, Kakashi opened the door and walked in.

" Kakashi, mind explaining why there is a missing Nin here?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, Me and Naruto managed to convince they to join our side instead so they are here to become Konoha Nins." Kakashi replied.

"Ok give me the report of the mission." The Hokage stated. Kakashi nodded and told him everything leaving out the part where Naruto's seals broke already. By the end of the report, The Hokage was truly pissed off.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what the hell were you thinking? Sasuke you are removed from the ninja program and for extra punishment, I will enable the CRA on you right now so a lot of girls will be coming after you." The Hokage stated. Naruto and Kakashi were trying to laugh but failed miserably. When asked by Zabuza what both of them were laughing at, Naruto told them about Sasuke's fan girls. Needless to say, Haku and Zabuza started laughing as well. They stopped when they heard the Hokage cough to get their attention.

"Ok. Now for your punishment Sakura Haruno, you will also no longer be a ninja. Your fan girlish ways will get you killed. I'm doing this for your own protection." The Hokage continued as Sakura begin to complain about how this was all Naruto's fault but stopped when she felt lots of Killing intent aimed at her.

"Sakura, during the mission, I don't recall you helping the team up in any way." Kakashi stated firmly.

"Yeah, while I was working for Gato I was only worried about Kakashi, Naruto and the Uchiha kid. You were to useless to be a problem to me." Zabuza added.

"Now, Sakura and Sasuke are dismissed. I would like to talk to the rest of you for a while." The Hokage said. Once Sasuke and Sakura left, The Hokage put up a silencing seal before continuing " Zabuza Momochi, why do you want to join Konoha." The Hokage asked.

"I was sick and tired of being chased by hunter Nins. I would also like to provide Haku with a actual place to stay." Zabuza said.

"Well, since Haku was never a missing Nin, I will make her a Genin and she can join Naruto in team 7. As for you Zabuza, you will be under surveillance for six months. After that you will become a Jonin." The Hokage said as both Haku and Zabuza nodded their heads.

"By the way, Hokage Jiji, the seal broke." Naruto said.

"Really, are you going to use your bloodline during the upcoming Chunnin exams?" The Hokage questioned.

"Yes I would be" Naruto replied.

"For the time being, Zabuza and Haku, you will be living with Naruto until I can find a place for you. Is there any questions?" The Hokage asked.

"No Hokage Sama." Zabuza replied.

" Ok then. Now I have to deal with my worst enemy to date: paperwork." The Hokage stated.

"Well, Hokage Jiji why don't you use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to help?" Naruto asked. The Hokage stared at Naruto and said " Naruto, you just completed a S rank mission. I will transfer the money to your account. Now leave, I got some reading to do." The Hokage then created two clones to do the paperwork while he took out his book as everyone started to leave.

* * *

_**This is it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**_


	2. Civilian Counsel OUT!

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Haku met up with Kakashi and surprisingly he was not late.

"Holy shit Kakashi Sensei. You are actually on time." Naruto shouted.

" Well, we have a new member on the team so yea." Kakashi replied.

"Are you sure Zabuza did not threaten you to come on time?" Naruto asked again.

"Nope. I came on time without someone threatening me." Kakashi said as he smiled a little.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Haku asked.

"Well, you see, Kakashi Sensei over here is always late so I was quite surprised." Naruto replied.

"Ok, lets start today's training. For the first hour we would be doing teamwork exercises. After that I would be testing you with your bloodline activated so I can suggest what to you two should work on. Is there any questions?" Kakashi asked. Both Naruto and Haku shook their head signifying they had no questions.

" Ok then. For the next hour you two would have to try and capture me for more than 30 seconds. Go!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto quickly created a large amount of clones and ordered them to attack Kakashi. When Kakashi could not see them, Naruto quickly created another to clones and told one to transform into Haku while the real ones went to hide and think up of a plan.

"Naruto kun, lets go and lay the traps now." Haku said as she took a scroll full of ninja wires, Kunai and Shuriken. Naruto created some more clones to help set the trap while he told some to transform into common items found on the ground. By the time Kakashi cleared all the clones attacking him, he saw that both Naruto and Haku was still standing there. Kakashi quickly attacked them and they poofed into smoke.

" Shadow clones. Nice plan, Naruto made a lot of his clones to attack me in order to divide my attention." Kakashi thought. As he walked towards the centre of training ground 7, he did not notice that some of the rocks became clones of Naruto. They quickly attacked Kakashi from behind but Kakashi managed to dodge it. The clones kept on pushing him into a place where the traps were set. Once Kakashi was there, the clones quickly dispersed and the real Naruto came out. He went through some hand signs and muttered _**" Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."**_

A ball of fire flew towards Kakashi but Kakashi went through a few hand signs and said _**"Water style: water barrier Jutsu."**_ A barrier made of water formed in front of Kakashi before the fireball reached him. Kakashi accidentally stepped on a trigger and the trap was sprung. While dodging the kunai and shuriken, Kakashi was trying to find Naruto and Haku, which was pretty hard. Suddenly Haku came out and threw the ice senbons at Kakashi who was not able to dodge it. The places where the senbons hit were to make someone paralyzed. Naruto then used the Ninja wire to tie Kakashi up, ending the exercise.

" Nice job guys. You two really have a sense of teamwork unlike Sasuke and Sakura. Take a fifteen minutes break before I test each of you." Kakashi said. Fifteen minutes later, Kakashi told Naruto that he would be going first.

"Naruto you ready?" Kakashi said as he uncovered his Sharingan.

" So lets go!" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes turned Silver without smokes coming out of his eyes. Naruto quickly created a clone and transformed it into a kunai, which was then covered in Silver Chakra. Naruto then threw the kunai but Kakashi managed to dodge. Kakashi and Naruto continued to attack each other for a while before Naruto decided to get into the next stage of his bloodline. Silvery red smokes begin to be emitted from his eyes. Kakashi stood there shocked. " Naruto, I think you just activated another part of your bloodline. You are able to copy the Sharingan. " Kakashi said.

"Really? Haku chan can you create a single ice mirror so that I can see?" Naruto asked before a single ice mirror appeared. " Awesome, now I can laugh in Sasuke's face." Naruto stated.

" Shall we continue?" Kakashi asked. Before Naruto could answer, an ANBU came and told them that The Hokage wants team 7 to report to him as quickly as possible. It only took them three minutes to get there due to the Shushin.

" Hokage Sama, do you mind telling us what is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"The civilian counsel is being an ass and demanding that Sasuke be reinstated as a ninja. There is nothing much I can do about it so I need you to explain the situation Kakashi." The Hokage said.

"Jiji, You are really useless you know. I mean come on, you are the Hokage for crying out loud. Why are you letting a bunch of civilians control you. This village is ruled by dictatorship not democracy!" Naruto shouted.

" Naruto, You are right. I became too soft. It's time to change that. ANBU! Get the Council right now! Drag them on their ass if you have to!" The Hokage demanded.

"Hai Hokage Sama." The ANBU said before they shushined out of the Hokage's office.

" Hokage Sama, welcome back." Kakashi said.

" Thank you. Now I want all of you to follow me to the counsel. Play along and when the civilian counsel make their votes, I will ignore them." The Hokage said as one of his ANBU came back to tell him that the council is already there.

"Lets go then. I can't wait to see the face of the civilian council when we ignore their votes." Naruto said as they walked towards the counsel room. Once they walked into the room, the civilian started to scream for the execution of Naruto but soon shut up when they felt large amount of KI directed at them.

"Now, we are here to discuss if Sasuke Uchiha will continue to be a Ninja." The Hokage said.

"Hokage Sama, Uchiha Sama must continue to be a Ninja so that he can boost our reputation." One civilian said.

"Sasuke would only give Konoha a bad reputation with his attitude." Naruto mumbled to himself but everyone heard it. The Shinobi side agreed with Naruto while the civilian side did not.

"We will have a vote. All those who thinks that Sasuke Uchiha should remain a Ninja raise your hand." The Hokage asked as the civilian counsel members and the advisers raised their hands.

"And those who thinks Sasuke Uchiha should not remain a Ninja raise your hands." The Hokage said as the Shinobi counsel raised their hands. Of course the civilian side outnumbered the Shinobi side. This made the civilian counsel smirk but what the Hokage said wiped the smirk off their faces.

"Since the civilian counsel has no say in Shinobi matters, the decision is made. Sasuke Uchiha will no longer be a Konoha Ninja." The Hokage announced.

"You can't do this!" The civilian counsel shouted at the top of their lungs.

"SILENCE! I AM THE HOKAGE. I WILL DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT! ANBU, "ESCORT" THE CIVILIAN OUT OF HERE!" The Hokage Shouted as ANBU arrived and got the civilians out.

"Hokage Sama, Welcome back." Inoichi said.

" Thank you. It feels very good to be back. Anyway the civilian counsel will no longer be a problem so Naruto and Haku, I am nominating you two to take the Chunin exam in three weeks time. Kakashi I want you to train them well other wise I will burn all of your Icha Icha books right in front of you." The Hokage said as Kakashi nodded his furiously.

"Lord old man, may I make a request?" Naruto asked. Everyone present was smiling a little as Naruto managed to be both respectful and rude to the Hokage at the same time.

" What would the request be Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"Can I be the one who burns the books?" Naruto asked as everyone sweat-dropped.

" Request granted Naruto. Now don't you guys still have training to do?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, I can always test Haku tomorrow so no more training. Meet at the same place at the same time." Kakashi said as he Shushined out. Once Haku and Naruto left the Hokage tower, Naruto turned to Haku and asked. " Haku Chan, remember I asked you if you want to go on a date with me? Well, I think that today will be a good day for the date. What do you think?"

"Naruto kun, I am fine with it." Haku replied happy that Naruto remembered about the date.

" I will pick you up at 6:30 pm so you can go and do what you want for now." Naruto said as he shushined away to get ready for the date.

Time Skip: That night at 6:30 pm

" Haku Chan are you ready?" Naruto asked as he waited for Haku to come out.

" Yes I am." Haku said as she stepped out. Naruto could not help but stare at Haku. Her C cupped breasts were showing a little and the strapless dress was just perfect on her.

"Wow. Haku Chan, you look stunning." Naruto complimented.

"Thank you Naruto Kun. You look good yourself." Haku replied.

Naruto and Haku made their way to the restaurant where Naruto booked. While waiting for the food to come, Naruto told Haku about all the pranks he did even the one where he painted the Hokage Mountain. Once the food came, they ate in silence. After dinner, Naruto brought Haku to the Hokage Mountain to watch the night view of Konoha.

"Naruto Kun. This is amazing. I have never seen something so beautiful before." Haku said.

"I have seen something way more beautiful than this view." Naruto said.

" Really? Can you tell me where?" Haku asked.

" Sure. Just look in the mirror and you will notice." Naruto said as he wrapped his hand around Haku and hugged her. Haku thought for a while before she finally got it.

" Wait, you are talking about me?" Haku asked surprised that Naruto thought she was beautiful.

" Yes I am. Haku Chan will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Naruto asked. Haku replied by kissing Naruto on the lips. After two minutes of kissing, they finally broke apart. " I would take it as a yes." Naruto said as Haku nodded.

" Lets get back home otherwise Zabuza would start to worry about us." Haku said as they got up and walked back home while holding Haku's hand. They did not realize that Hinata was spying on them. She had tears in her eyes as she had a major crush on Naruto. She regretted not telling Naruto earlier but she still felt happy that Naruto had found someone who loves him and she was pretty sure that Naruto loves Haku as well. With that Hinata made her way back to the Hyūga compound.

The next day while waiting for Kakashi to arrive, Naruto and Haku was sitting under a tree making out. They did not realize that Kakashi was above them giggling and taking notes for Jiraiya. After writing down some notes, Kakashi dropped down and made his presence known.

"Guys, as much as I enjoy you two making out, we have some training to do." Kakashi said as Naruto and Haku stopped what they were doing and looked at Kakashi. " Now that I have your attention, I want to test Haku on her bloodline." Kakashi added as Haku got up and faced Kakashi.

"Ok. Lets begin." Kakashi said before showing his one Sharingan eye. Haku quickly surrounded Kakashi with Ice mirrors and started to throw senbons at him but Kakashi managed to dodge all of it due to his Sharingan. Kakashi used a fire to try and melt the ice but it did not work. Soon, Haku had to stop the technique as she ran out of chakra.

"Ok, Haku take a half an hour break before we continue." Kakashi said as he hid his Sharingan. " Naruto, you still need to improve your chakra control but it should not be much of a problem. Other than that, there is no major problem. Haku, you need to increase your chakra level so you would have to walk on water until you feel tired. After that take a rest before continuing." Kakashi added. After resting for a while, Kakashi created a clone and Naruto went on to improve his chakra control while Haku increased her Chakra capacity.


	3. Suna Nins and Chunin exam start

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto except for the Bloodline**_

* * *

During the past three weeks, Naruto and Haku improved a lot. Haku could now use her ice mirrors for a longer period of time. Haku also learned a few water and wind Jutsu. Naruto had better chakra control and he also started to use Kenjutsu as Zabuza gave him a new sword. Naruto decided to name the sword after his bloodline, the Cross blade as it was really shaped like a cross. _**(search dracule mihawk from one Piece)**_ Naruto also discovered the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The original will gain knowledge from the clones once they dispel. With that way of training, he became quite good in Kenjutsu. During this time Naruto also taken Haku out for more dates, which ended up with them making out from the Hokage Mountain. When finding out the affinity of Naruto's chakra, he unlocked the Rinnegan. This meant that he had all five elemental affinities. When using the Silverlight bloodline, the smoke coming out from the eyes would change it's colour depending if any Doujutsu is in use. For example, when Naruto uses the Rinnegan, the smoke would turn silvery purple and when using the Sharingan, the smoke would be come silvery red in colour. Naruto often wondered if he copied the Byakugan, would the colour of the smoke be just plain silver or would it be silvery white. During this time, Naruto also changed his wardrobe. He was now wearing ANBU style pants and shirt. He also custom made a belt that had the Konoha symbol as the belt buckle. Naruto also managed to contact the fox and he found out that someone who wanted to destroy Konoha controlled the fox. Of course being a nice guy he is, Naruto forgave the fox and asked for his real name. The fox then told him that his name was Kurama. Since the seals weakened a little while trying to come into contact with Kurama, Naruto's senses increased a lot.

Time skip: The day before start of Chunin exams

Naruto was walking down the streets with Haku when they both noticed a square rock following them.

"Konohamaru, I know you are following me. First of all, Rocks are not square and secondly they don't have eye holes." Naruto said with a sigh.

" We failed again. We can never hide from you." Konohamaru said with a pout.

" Konohamaru, learn from your mistakes and this would help you improve." Naruto said patting Konohamaru on the head while Haku was talking to Udon and Moegi.

" Hey boss, can you help me train with my speed? I really need to be faster so I can escape when playing pranks." Konohamaru asked.

"Sure, I will give you thirty seconds head start before I try and catch you." Naruto said as Konohamaru started to run. When turning into a corner, Konohamaru knocked into someone. " Brat, watch where you are going. I'm going to teach you a lesson." A guy wearing a cat suit said.

"Kankurō let him go. What if HE is here?" A girl asked.

"Temari, HE is not here so we are safe." Kankurō said.

" I suggest you let him go. After all you would not want to attack the Hokage's grandson. Just imagine what would happen if a war started because of this small incident." Naruto said appearing in front of them with Haku following at the back.

" Who, the hell are you?" Kankurō asked.

" I am a Konoha nin as you can see from my belt. Now let the boy go before the red head up in the trees gets down. He smells like sand and blood. I can understand why he smells like sand. After all, Suna is in the middle of the desert. Oh and Uchiha, get your ass down as well" Naruto stated as both Temari and Kankurō paled. The Red head shushined down and stared at Kankurō. " Kankurō you are a disgrace to Suna. Don't you remember what we are here for?" The Red Head asked in a chilling tone.

"Gaara… you…you see, it's not my fau…" Kankurō never got to finish his sentence as Gaara interrupted him. " Shut up before I kill you." Gaara said as he turned to Naruto and the rest.

"Sorry about my idiotic brother. Hope he has not caused any damage." Gaara said.

" No worries. By the way are you guys coming here for the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Gaara said.

" What are your names? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki. The girl behind me is Haku Momochi and duck butt over here is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said.

"My name's Gaara. They are Temari and Kankurō. See you in the exams." Gaara said.

"Well, you would be seeing me and Haku but not the Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Gaara asked.

"Well, he got kicked out of the ninja program." Naruto said before he grabbed Haku's hand and shushined to their usual training ground. When they reached the training ground Kakashi was already there. " Wow, this is the first time that I was earlier then you guys." Kakashi said.

"Yea well me and Naruto Kun here ran into some trouble but it was handled without anyone getting hurt." Haku replied.

"Cool, anyways I want to tell you guys that training would be cancelled for today as I want the both of you to be at 100% for the Chunin exams so relax for today." Kakashi said before he shushined away.

"So where to you want to go today Haku Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Err, how about we go to that BBQ shop that just opened last week?" Haku asked.

" Sure, I am actually dying to go try that place. The only two types of food I like are BBQ and Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed and Haku giggled at her boyfriend. Naruto then grabbed Haku and Shushined there. When they reached there, they saw Team 10 there as well. "Hey guys, how are you doing today?" Naruto asked.

"We are doing fine. We are just resting before the Chunin exams." Choji replied.

"Naruto, who is that girl beside you?" Ino asked.

"Ah sorry guys let me introduce to you my girlfriend Haku Momochi. Haku Chan, the blond girl is Ino, the lazy bastard is Shikamaru, the big boned guy is Choji and the chain smoker is their Sensei Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandiame Hokage." Naruto said.

"Since when did you get a girlfriend?" Ino asked. Ino was known in Konoha as the biggest gossip queen so she really needed to know.

"Well, after we came back from the mission to Wave." Naruto replied.

"Hey, wasn't it the C rank that was bumped up to A rank mission?" Asuma asked. His students were shocked that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went on an A rank mission. "That mission caused so much problems for my dad. I mean it was good that he finally got that fire in his eyes again but deciding to drop Sasuke and Sakura from the Ninja program was just awesome. I never got to thank you for returning my dad to his old self." Asuma continued.

"No problem, Jiji really needed someone to point him in the right direction. Well guys good to see you again but we got to go bye." Naruto said as he led Haku to a empty booth to eat.

Time Skip: next day

Naruto and Haku walked hand in hand to the academy. Once they were standing outside, Naruto said " You know Haku Chan, when I became a Genin I swore that I will never step foot in there again but now I have to again." Naruto said.

"The academy could not be that bad right?" Haku asked.

"You have no idea. I have to seat in class and listen to Iruka Sensei drone about things that does not even help you to become a Genin. I was asleep most of the time." Naruto replied as they made their way to the second floor.

"Please let us through, we really need to become Chunins." A girl wearing a Chinese dress with her hair done up in two buns said.

"Girl, we are doing you a favour. Do you know how many times I had to take the exam to become a Chunin? I lost two teammates in that exams." One of the Chunin guarding the door said.

"How can't they see past the Genjutsu? We are only on the second floor." Haku whispered to Naruto.

"I don't know but lets just leave them and be on our way." Naruto whispered back as they silently made their way up to the third floor. When they reached there, they heard Kakashi's voice.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Haku asked.

"I just came to wish you guys good luck in the exams. See ya!" Kakashi stated before he shushined into the Jonin lounge. Naruto and Haku opened the door to feel a blast of KI aimed at them. Since they both felt stronger KI than this, it did not bother them a bit which feaked the people in the room a little.

"Yahoo! It seems that everyone is here!" Kiba shouted. " Wait, where is Sasuke and Sakura?" Kiba asked in a softer tone.

" You see Kiba, the Hokage decided to drop Sasuke and Sakura from the ninja program." Naruto stated.

"You guys must be the rookies right? I suggest that you guys tone it down a little. People get unnerved easily during the Chunin exams." A boy with silver hair and wearing glasses said.

" Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked

"Sorry the name is Kabuto Yakushi. Since you guys are Konoha Nins as well, I don't mind sharing some information with you." Kabuto said as he took out a stack of cards. "This cards contain information about the Genins taking the exam this year. All I need to do is to add some chakra and the information would appear. Is there anyone in particular that you guys want to know about?" Kabuto asked.

"I want information of Haku and Naruto Uzumaki." Kiba asked.

"Ok, lets see. Haku Momochi, adopted daughter of Zabuza Momochi. Came to Konoha after the Wave mission that every Konoha Nin was talking about. She has not gone on any mission since becoming a Genin here. Her Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake also known as Sharingan Kakashi. There is nothing more about her since she joined only recently Kabuto said.

"Whatever. Now give me information about Naruto" Kiba demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki, member of Team Seven along with Haku Momochi, lead by Kakashi Hatake. Completed 68 D rank mission, 1 C ranked mission that was moved up to an A rank mission and 1 solo S ranked Mission. What the hell? How are you still Genin?" Kabuto shouted. Everyone present was starting to be wary of Naruto.

"You see I saved the Hokage from his worst enemy, which makes Orochimaru look tamed: Paperwork. The solution was quite easy actually, just use an advance clone and you get the rest." Naruto explained.

"Wow, I have to tell Raikage Sama about this. It would stop him from making holes in his office everyday." Thought a girl with blond hair tied in two pigtails.

" Anyways let me continue. His Ninjustu is low Jonin level, Genjutsu non-existent, Taijutsu high Chunin, Kenjutsu, mid Chunin and he has a bloodline called Silverlight, which earned his nickname in the Bingo book. He is listed as a B rank Ninja with a approach with caution status. He is also the only Genin to make it in the Bingo book." Kabuto said.

"Looks like some of the thugs managed to escape and give out this information." Naruto said to Haku. "Anyways, be very careful of him, he smells like snake." Naruto added as a cloud of smoke was seen. When the cloud cleared, a man was standing there. "Listen up, the name's Ibiki Morino and the first examiner of the first stage of the Chunin exams. Go find a seat and you cannot be sat next to any of your teammates." Ibiki said as everyone went to find a seat. Naruto sat himself next to a Kumo Nin and Oto Nin. "Now that everyone is seated, here are the rules of the first exam. There are nine questions on your sheet of paper. If you get caught cheating five times, you and your teammates would be disqualified. Any questions? No, then let the first exam begin!" Ibiki shouted.

Meanwhile at the Jonin Lounge

"Hey Kakashi, do you know that Naruto is in the Bingo book?" Asuma said.

"Really? Some thugs must have escaped then. Anyway, I'm going to miss my team for the next few days. "Kakashi replied.

"Well, You don't have to wait that long if Ibiki is the examiner than the Genins are screwed." Asuma said.

"Wait, who is this Ibiki person?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course you would not know. He is the head of interrogation. Ibiki specializes in mental torture while Anko over here specializes in physical torture." Kakashi explained.

Back in the exam hall

Naruto already realized the meaning of this test so he activated his Sharingan without the smoke and copied the answers off someone in front of him. Once he finished, he laid his head down and went to sleep. After forty-five minutes, the Kumo Nin waked Naruto up, as Ibiki was about to explain the tenth question.

"Listen up. Before you take the tenth question, there is a stipulation. If you forfeit now, you and your team would be able to take the exam again next year but if you decide to take the question and fail, you will never be allowed to take the Chunin exams ever again." Ibiki said.

"What! That's rubbish; I mean there are some people who have taken the exams quite a lot of times!" Kiba shouted.

"Well, they never got me before as a examiner so too bad." Ibiki stated as 10 teams present decided to leave. The remaining 38 teams decided to stay.

"Since you guys stayed behind, you pass!" Ibiki said with a smile.

"What!" Kiba shouted again.

"You see, the first nine questions were to test how well you can collect information without being caught. The tenth question is to stimulate a situation where you either decide to take a mission or not." Ibiki said before a black ball smashed through the windows. " The name's Anko Mitarashi and I'm your second examiner! Ibiki you have gotten soft have you? I mean 38 teams left?" Anko questioned.

"Well, this bunch of Genins are quite talented." Ibiki replied.

"Whatever, by the time I finish with them, the number would be down by half. Now go and find your Sensei where they will give you the location of the next part of the exams. Bye!" Anko said before jumping out of the same window she broke.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review this Chapter!**_


End file.
